


Say what?

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, but the Rintori is kinda sorta implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: When hanging out with his old friends, Rin almost forgets to keep a date, and the others really think he means it! *Can be read with slash goggles on, but is mainly just ISC&Rin feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Free! characters belong to Oji Koji-sensei, not to me. Stupid and funny is a good combo for this cast. XD Read, review, and enjoy!

"I get the feeling…that this happens a lot," Rin muttered to Rei as they waited on Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa—but mainly Haruka.

The blue-haired teen nodded. "I've not known them as long as you have, but I've known Haruka-senpai to shop for a new swimsuit at least twice since I've known him. This is the third time."

Rin gawked at him and looked at the changing rooms. "Oi, Makoto! Three times?!"

"Ah, y-yes…," Makoto replied. He peeked out from behind the curtain. He wasn't trying on a suit, just a new pair of jeans since they were in a department store. "This isn't a rare occasion…"

"Mako-chan and Haru-chan were in here just last week," Nagisa chimed in from Makoto's other side. He stepped out, beaming and dressed in orange shorts and a penguin-themed sweatshirt that had a pointed hood opening, like a beak. "See, Rei-chan? I told you it was super cool!"

"'Cool' is _not_ how I would describe a guy dressed like a penguin…," Rei mumbled.

Finally Haruka emerged with two suits—exactly the same as his usual one, of course. His face was as blank as ever, but Makoto smiled at him as the brunette exited the other changing room, and Haruka looked away. Haruka was happy.

Rin sighed and shook his head, but he was happy, too. This was only his second outing with his old friends, but he felt the prior tensions dissolving. Soon, maybe even the next time they got together, there wouldn't be any tension left. Even with Speedo Glasses.

"Where to next?" Makoto asked after he, Haruka, and Nagisa had made their purchases

Rei pulled out a pamphlet from his pocket and passed it around to the others. "There's this new café I saw the other day. It looks good; I thought we might try it."

They agreed it looked worth it to go there for lunch. The walk there was brief, and the quintet was ordering in a matter of minutes. While they waited for their drinks, Rin checked his watch.

"Wah, Rin-chan…," Nagisa whined. "Do you have someplace else to be?" He pouted.

The redhead dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "It's nothing, nothing. Honest!"

Makoto smiled. "Knowing Rin, he's probably kept a full schedule. Right?"

Rin ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, I guess that's not far from it…"

"Who?" was all Haruka said. Jeez, was he perceptive!

"I'm just meeting Ai later."

Four sets of curious eyes—yes, four—landed on Rin. Worse, the magenta and the green sets seemed to be brimming with mischief. Strangely, though, no one said anything.

That only made Rin nervous.

Their drinks and food came, and they chatted. Makoto told Rin of Kou's plans to work them harder for the next competition. Rei added that she promised to be keeping an eye even on Rin to make sure they wouldn't screw things up like last time.

"But it _was_ fun," Rin said. He gave Rei a teasing smirk. "Just a shame a relay isn't five people, yeah?"

Rei's face took on a healthy color, which made Rin laugh, but he couldn't help it. He actually had some respect for Rei for ever standing up to him, but Speedo Glasses was still such a kid.

Before they knew it, lunch was over. Rin checked his phone and saw a text and cursed.

"Who is it?" Nagisa asked.

"Ai." Rin stood and grabbed his bag.

"Ai..,chan?" the blond asked.

The shark stared at Nagisa and then glanced at the others. "Wait a minute…"

Makoto was grinning. "You should introduce us sometime. To keep Rin on track…"

"Going to meet Ai-chan like a dutiful boyfriend…," Nagisa stated.

"Keeping Ai-san in the front of your mind…," Rei piped up.

Rin turned as red as his hair. "Hold on! You guys know Ai—and Ai's a _he_!"

They gaped at him.

He couldn't stand it anymore, so Rin dropped some money on the table and darted off. He couldn't talk when he was this flustered!

…back at the café table, the Iwatobi club was still gaping at where Rin had stood.

"I thought," Haruka said, "Rin seemed different after Australia…"

**Author's Note:**

> XD Leave it to Haruka to say that. This was just a stupid idea I got after wondering if the ISC even knew Nitori's first name, or remembered it. Poor Rin couldn't explain well that "Ai" just meant Nitori, not that Ai was his boyfriend. XDDD …though mew embraces Rintori wholeheartedly. B3333
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! And check out my other Free! fics if you liked this!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]


End file.
